


Umbara: Cody's Chance Encounter

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Aftermath of Umbara [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka gets drunk, Cody located Rex and Company, F/M, Fives is the calm one, can Cody keep a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: 12 months after the 'incident' Cody has a chance encounter with Rex and Fives.
Series: Aftermath of Umbara [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Umbara: Cody's Chance Encounter

*** 

12 months after the ‘Incident’ 

*** 

“Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?” Fives muttered to Core when he got too close to the Commander. 

“Udesii,” Core raised his hands away from the Jedi in front of him. He couldn’t really blame Fives for the reaction, he shouldn’t of allowed her to get that drunk and allow her to continue drinking. 

“Just make sure that it doesn’t happen again,” Fives grumbled as he tugged the Commander into his arms as he directed the Togruta toward the exit. This mission ended up screwing up all three of them, cause of the run in with the 212th and Commander Cody. The entire unit had opted to go get drunk, Padawan included. 

“How is she?” General Dae asked as she and Striker joined the trio. 

“She’ll be fine after some sleep,” Rex stated as he joined the others. “She just overdrank.” 

“She does this a lot?” Scope frowned. 

“Only on the bad days,” Rex replied, as they headed back to their ship. 

*** 

“How are you Ahsoka,” Besany asked quietly as she sat next to the Padawan. 

“My head,” Ahsoka moaned softly. “I drank too much, I’m sorry Master.” 

“It’s fine, Padawan,” she smiled in reply as she tugged the blanket up to the Togruta’s shoulders. “It was a surprise to see the 212th?” 

“Yeah,” she muttered as she recalled the meeting with Cody and Boil. “They are all our friends, and Cody was Rex’s BEST friend,” she stressed. “I guess seeing them drove home what Rex and Fives gave up when they followed me to Indigo Squad.” 

“You know, I asked them once why they followed you instead of remaining with the 501st,” she suddenly stated, causing Ahsoka to gaze directly into her Master’s eyes. “Captain Rex said that you were his best friend and that he would never have let you go alone.” 

“And Fives?” 

“Fives said that he promised Echo to watch over you and the Captain.” 

“Sounds like Echo.” 

*** 

“Come on, little’un,” Rex gently shook Ahsoka’s shoulders. “Time to get up.” 

“Rex?” 

“Yes, Commander?” 

“I’m happy you came with me.” 

“Me too.” 

*** 

“Fives?” 

“Yes Commander?” 

“Thank you.” 

*** 

“Thanks for the assist,” Cody stated as he approached the Commando Unit standing near the command building. 

“You’re welcome Commander,” Core stated as he and Rex stood to the side, the later was mute at the sight of the 212th Commander. 

“Can I get your names?” Cody frowned. 

“Core,” he stated as he gestured toward Rex, “and this is Tor and the others are Night, Striker, Scope and Aranar.” 

“A six-man team?” 

“Tor and Aranar are infiltration specialists,” Core grinned at the backstory they had come up for the duo. “They're a two-man team.” 

“Jate.” 

*** 

“Tor, wait up,” Cody called out as he followed the Commando later that night. 

Rex ignored Cody, seeing him was one thing but his Vod would recognize him if he spoke. 

“Ke'pare, Tor! Gedet'ye! Haar'chak Rex!” Cody muttered, which caused the Commando to pause mid-step. 

Rex spun around and stared at the 212th Marshall Commander. 

“K’uur!” Rex growled as he grabbed Cody’s arm and dragged him toward a nearby building. “Gar serim.” 

“It is you,” Cody whispered as he felt a rage he had bottled up for the past year. “O’sik, you vanished!” 

“I followed orders,” he replied with a snare, as he recalled the incident from the year prior. “Like you should’ve been doing instead of looking for me.” 

“You knew that I was looking for you all this time?!” 

“You weren’t exactly being subtle in your search Vod.” 

“Then why?” 

“I was FOLLOWING ORDERS,” Rex stressed the last two words as though he was couldn’t believe he was repeating himself. “Like Fives is. Like YOU should be!” 

“What happened to you and Fives?” Cody questioned; he wasn’t going to stop until he was told why the two of them vanished after the Commander had been reassigned. 

“O’sik,” Rex leaned against the nearby crates and sighed out loud. “You know what happened Vod.” 

“Commander Tano got reassigned but that doesn’t explain you and Fives,” Cody countered hotly. “You were both assigned to Commander Fox and the Guard for the duration of the investigation...” 

Rex laughed out loud at Fox’s name, “You believed that?” 

Cody frowned at Rex’s counter. “What don’t I know?” 

“We were NEVER assigned to the Guard,” Rex said quietly as he glanced around the 212th camp. “After we fully recovered from our injuries we were reassigned.” 

“What?” 

“The Guard story was put out by Generals Yoda and Windu,” Fives revealed as he came around the corner. “We were never returning to the 501st.” 

“They removed you?” 

“No,” Fives shook his head in the negative. “The final choice was always ours,” Fives glanced at his Captain, even though the rank no longer applied he still used it occasionally. 

“Choice?” 

“Yeah, Vod. CHOICE,” Rex replied as he pushed himself up and moved to stand next to Fives. “General Yoda came to us when we were still recovering and gave us the chance to decide if we would return to 501st.” 

“You abandoned your men?” 

“NO! 

“NO!” 

Cody’s confused eyes went from one Vod to the other, understanding slowly dawning in his eyes. “You went with Commander Tano,” he breathed out in stunned surprise. “They let you go with her.” 

“Stay out of this Cody,” Rex ordered harshly as Fives grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the Marshall Commander. 

“Ret'urcye mhi,” Fives muttered as the duo walked off. 

*** 

Cody was silent as he sat on his bunk, Rex and Fives were ALIVE and they were with Commander Tano. But based on the pair's reaction, Cody knowing that wasn’t good for his health. 

“K'oyacyi Vod,” Cody muttered to himself. 

He had a far harder encounter coming, General Kenobi and General Skywalker would be comming in the coming hour and he had to keep the fact that he had found Rex, Fives and Commander Tano from them. 

“Haar'chak,” he yelled as he threw his bucket against the wall. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Republic Commando Unit: Indigo 
> 
> General/Jedi Knight Besany Dae 
> 
> Commander/Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano aka Cuyir 
> 
> RC Core (Unit Leader/Pilot) 
> 
> RC Night (Tech/Pilot) 
> 
> RC Striker (Demo) 
> 
> RC Scope (Sniper/Medic) 
> 
> RC-CT Rex aka Tor (Infiltration) 
> 
> RC-CT Fives aka Aranar (Infiltration) 
> 
> *** 
> 
> Tor – Justice 
> 
> Aranar – Defend 
> 
> Cuyir – to Exist 
> 
> Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? - Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate? 
> 
> Udesii – calm down 
> 
> Haar'chak – curse word 
> 
> Gedet'ye – please 
> 
> Ke'pare! - wait 
> 
> K’uur - hush 
> 
> Gar serim - Yes, your right. 
> 
> O’sik - curse word 
> 
> Ret'urcye mhi - Maybe we'll meet again 
> 
> K'oyacyi! - Cheers!" "Hang in there" or "Come back safely." literally a command: "Stay alive” 
> 
> Vod - brother 
> 
> ***


End file.
